The Demons Have Returned
by TwilightSucks101
Summary: Sorry about the crappy title. I couldn't think of anything better. But anyway, this is a horror fic about Ludwig (Germany) and Feliciano (Italy) being something called Demon Hunters. Will eventually get very bloody an gory. :) Human Names used. Rating may go up if I write later chapters. The first chapter is just a preface so nothing happens. May have a little yaoi in later.
1. Preface

**Hey everyone! Since I kind of suck at writing yaoi, I decided to try a horror fic. If someone has already written something similar to this, sorry. I didn't mean to copy you. Reviews are always welcome so make sure to send them! PM me or something if you want me to continue it. Also this switches between Ludwig's and Feliciano's POV. Now to the terrible story!**

Ludwig's POV

I had just returned from going on another hunt. Obviously, or my gun wouldn't be out of bullets and my sword wouldn't be covered in Demon blood.

Demons. The new threat to the world. No one knows exactly where they came from. They have always appeared throughout time. But for some reason, the rate at which how many Demons appear in this world-nicknamed the Demon Rate-spikes dramatically every few millennia. The last time the Demon Rate spiked up was in biblical times. People called Demon Hunters have taken to the challenge of trying to keep the Demons from taking over the human population that's left in the world.

I became a Demon Hunter When I was 15. I'm 20 now and am still one of youngest Demon Hunters. Most people training to become a Demon Hunter never make it. They either can't handle the training and drop out, die, or develop mental problems.

I managed to make it through the training despite what people said about me. I joined the academy at 7. There isn't really an minimum age to join the academy, but with me being such a young age and still doing the same thing that most full grown men can't, of course people had objections. I graduated at the top of class. And they said I wouldn't even make it passed the first level.

I guess the only reason I made through the academy was my absolute hate for Demons. Right before I joined the academy, the Demons did something that I will never forgive.

Feliciano's POV

I just graduated from the academy a few months ago. I haven't had anybody send me on hunt yet. I'm getting nervous. What if I can't handle fighting a Demon? I mean sure, making it through the academy is pretty tough on its own but I'm clumsy and can't really fight. Even I'm still trying figure out how I made it passed training.

It must have been what the Demons did to me when I was younger. Ever since that day, I have constantly trying to get revenge on the Demons. I still have nightmares about that horrible day and I can never think about it for long or I start to cry.

**More annoying AN- Well that's the end of the preface. If I write more chapters ( what I'm planning to do) you're going to find out what the Demons did to Ludwig's and Feliciano's families that makes them hate the Demons so much. Send a review or something if I should continue this story. Again, sorry if this sounds like something someone wrote. I didn't mean to copy you. Also, sorry if there are any grammar and spelling errors.**

**~~~TwilightSucks101**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the official start for The Demons Have Returned. Sorry, no Demon ass kicking yet. And also sorry that you still can't find out why Ludwig and Feliciano hate the Demons so much. Maybe next chapter. I will give you hint: it's a really cliché reason. The story should start moving faster after this chapter.**

**Good news though. I finally own Hetalia, but Francis (France) is currently in jail on sexual harassment charges against Arthur (UK). (The excuses are going to get worse as chapters are added.) **

* * *

Ludwig's POV

I was walking through the market today. I decided to snoop around and see if anyone wanted me to go on a Hunt for them. There wasn't anything that really caught my interest,so I started heading home. I live a about a mile out of the main town. I hated dealing with people. Any one of them could be possessed by those cursed Demons and just waiting for me to lower my guard down enough to attack.

It was near dark when I reached home. I walked inside and found a note on the ground by the door.

_Dear Ludwig,_

_I know you're a Demon Hunter. One of the best, in fact. Well, I have a favor to ask you. How would feel about having a partner? I have someone who might work well with you. I understand if you're still one of those I work alone guys. You were always like that in the academy. Please consider this offer. He just got out of the academy a few months ago and is having trouble getting started. Meet me by the academy training ground at midnight in 3 days if you want to take him on as your partner._

_~Kiku_

Kiku used to be Ludwig's main instructor in the academy. He quit when Ludwig still had about a year and a half left in the academy.

So Kiku has a graduate that can't find work. I wonder why he wants me to have a partner. And I wonder why he wants me to meet him at midnight. Kiku knows demons are strongest at night.

Do I even want a partner? Even if I do take this guy on as a partner, is he any good or will he just bring me down? I do have three days before I have to make a decision. I'll my answer by then.

* * *

Feliciano's POV

I was just going around town. I'm still trying to find someone who wants me to go on a Hunt for them, but no one wants a Demon Hunter who hasn't been on a Hunt yet. Suddenly I had someone walk up to me.

He introduced himself as Kiku, a former instructor at the academy. I heard of him. Everyone has. He is considered to be one of the best instructors at the academy. He quit before I got in the academy.

Kiku said he had a solution to me not being able to find work. He said that I should take on a partner. In fact, he had someone he knew that would be perfect for me. He told me to meet him at the Academy at midnight in three days. Of course i agreed right away. I will finally be able to go on a Hunt and I won't have to go on it alone!


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, wow. I need to slow down. Three chapters in one day. If only I wrote like this for English. Few things to say. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes how the story is so far. After this chapter, the story will should start to speed up. Demon hate reasons and ass kicking are coming soon! Also, the chapter updates might slow down for a bit. Blame school, laziness, and bf.**

**Well Francis is out of jail but now Gilbert (Prussia) is in the hospital because Elizaveta (Hungary) gave him a concussion by hitting him with her frying pan. Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

Ludwig's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm actually going to take some random stranger on as a partner. It was midnight, three days after I saw the note by my door.

I reached where I supposed to meet Kiku and the other guy. When I saw who I was supposed to work with, I about flipped. The guy was small. He didn't look like he could take on a weak Demon without suffering possession. I also noticed he was unarmed. Not the smartest thing to do.

"Ludwig, this is Feliciano. He is the one who is to be your new partner. I know he doesn't look like much of a fighter, but I heard from the instructors in the school that he is good.'', said Kiku.

"What, I can't work with him! I don't know him and I don't care what the instructors said about him, I won't work with him. I'm leaving." I turned and started walking away.

I also felt really bad. I didn't even give the guy a chance. I didn't get to know him. Maybe he's actually not that bad. I turned to face him and found he was right behind me. How the hell was he that silent? I didn't even hear and if he was a Demon, I would have been possessed.

"Please, just give me a chace. I'll leave when I'm able to get people to hire me for Hunts. When that happens, you won't ever have to deal with me ever again. But please, can we team up for a little while."

I considered for a moment. This guy said he would leave when people started hiring him for Hunts. I wouldn't have to deal with him again when that happened."Fine. You can be my partner."

"That's great, but could you please stop calling me partner?"

"Sure, but why?"

"It sounds like we're boyfriends or something." Feliciano giggled like a little kid.

I rolled my eyes. Some people never really grow up, do they? During this whole conversation, neither of us noticed Kiku disappeared without saying anything.

* * *

Feliciano's POV

I had been waiting here with Kiku for only a few minutes when the person who I was supposed to team up with. He was obviously someone who has been in many fights with Demons. He had a few scars that weren't covered by his jacket. I also noticed he had a sword and gun. I wasn't as smart. I came unarmed like a stupid idiot. A Demon could have attacked and I wouldn't have been able to defend myself.

This guy probably wouldn't want to be my partner. He probably thought-like everyone else-that I was small, weak, and couldn't possibly be a Demon Hunter. Kiku introduced us.

Ludwig turned and walked away. I started to follow him, but silently, so he wouldn't hear me. Surprisingly, being silent was something I could do. As long as I don't fall or knock something over. Maybe if I snuck up on him, Ludwig would think about giving me a chance.

Well I did sneak up on him. I scared the crap out him, judging by how he screamed like a little girl. I eventually convinced him to agree to take me on as a partner. I kept laughing silently at how he called me his partner. Dumb ass me had to be inappropriate. "can you stop calling me partner?", I asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"It sounds like we're boyfriends or something." Wow, way to go me. Let's just kill the slight chance of you being able to get revenge on the Demons. I mentally face palmed myself. I hope this partnership will work out.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. After this, the good stuff comes. Not yaoi good, but the blood and violence good. I probably won't add anymore chapters today. Let me know how this chapter was. Reviews make me happy, so be sure to send them!**

**~~~TwilightSucks101**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's up people? Here's chapter 3 or 4 I think. I lost count. Finally have gotten to the violence. The reason Ludwig and Feliciano hate the Demons so much still won't be revealed. I hope you're not suffering too much. Anyway, here's the next caper in The Demons Have Returned! Btw, there is some cussing in this chapter.**

* * *

Ludwig's POV

Well, I have officially screwed up. Since I took on Feliciano as a partner-or whatever he wants to be called-we haven't gone on a single hunt. No one wants to hire me because they think I'll screw up. I wish that stupid dumb ass would fucking leave! He can't do anything on his own. No wonder he wasn't hired by anyone!

"Feliciano, do want to go into town? Maybe we could find someone to hire us." I have a better chance of getting attacked by a unicorn than get hired by someone.

"Umm...sure. I guess. If you want to.", He said nervously. Can you ever make up your mind , you idiot.

"Fine, I'll take that as a yes. We will leave in a few minutes. If you are not ready by then, I'm leaving you here. Make sure to come armed." I should just leave him here.

So we went into town. Feliciano and I waited in the market for what seemed like hours. It was actually about thirty minutes, but who's counting? Finally someone came to talk to us.

"Are you two Demon Hunters? If you are I have a job for you." The man looked shady. But we did need a job.

"Yes we are. Now, What is this job?"

"It is difficult. Are you sure you want to accept it? Once you except it, you cannot back out. You must finish this job, or die trying." The man had an evil look in his eyes. Almost like the same I just now remembered seeing in Kiku's eyes when I met him at the academy. Strange.

"Ludwig, maybe we should think about this the guy is-", I cut Feliciano off.

"We accept it. Now tell us about this job." Feliciano hid behind me. Why did I ever take this guy on? And how was he able to sneak up on me so silently? All he ever does is whine and knock things over.

"Good. Meet me at this location and at the designated time." He handed me a note.

_At midnight tonight, go to the café on 8th street. Don't be late._

Why always midnight? Why not noon or sometime when Demons aren't out?

We will be there." This is starting to sound suspicious.

Feliciano and I waited by the café. I looked at my watch. _12:30._ Don't be late my ass. It was eerily quite. No Demons were out. Or were they?...

Half a dozen Demons attacked at the same time. It was an ambush. Of course. that explained the evil look in the guy' eyes. He knew about this. And he set us up. I immediately sprang into action.

I slashed the nearest Demon with my sword. The unnaturally deep red blood sprayed all over me. The dying Demon tried to lay one last blow to me. It was stabbed in the back by a scary looking Feliciano. He had a wild look in his eyes. I noticed the other Demons were all died or close to dying. How the fuck did he do that? He can barely walked two steps without tripping. I was completely confused, but I didn't question him. It was probably something like what happened to me before I joined the academy. The thing that fueled me through my training. We headed home.

* * *

Feliciano's POV

I don't get it. Why does Ludwig hate me so much? I know I screw up a lot, but Jesus Christ. Give me a break.

"Feliciano, do want to go into town? Maybe we could find someone to hire us." No one wants to hire us anyway, but why not give it a shot?

"Umm...sure. I guess. If you want to." My God, I sounded as nervous as I felt. I'm sure Ludwig noticed.

"Fine I'll take that as a yes. We will leave in a few minutes. If you are not ready by then, I'm leaving you here. Make sure to come armed." I'll probably still forget.

So we went into town. We waited in the market for a while. Someone came to talk to us.

"Are you two Demon Hunters? If you are I have a job for you." The man had a strange look in his eyes. I didn't quit know what it was, but the guy seemed dangerous. I decided to wait to tell Ludwig, in case I screwed up somehow.

"Yes we are. Now, What is this job?", said Ludwig.

"It is difficult. Are you sure you want to accept it? Once you except it, you cannot back out. You must finish this job, or die trying." Or die Trying. Sounds a little ominous don't you think?

I chose that moment to say something to Ludwig about the evil feeling coming off the guy.

"Ludwig, maybe we should think about this the guy is-", Ludwig cut me off.

"We accept it. Now tell us about this job." I hid behind Ludwig.

Good. Meet me at this location and at the designated time." He handed Ludwig a note. I read it over his shoulder.

_At midnight tonight, go to the café on 8th street. Don't be late._

We will be there.", said Ludwig without any hesitation.

Ludwig looked at his watch. It was getting late. That's when it happened.

Half a dozen Demons attacked at the same time. It was an ambush. Of course. that explained the evil look in the guy' eyes. He knew about this. And he set us up. I immediately sprang into action.

I didn't see what happened to Ludwig. I pulled out my dagger. the only thing I have left from that terrible night. I stabbed the Demon that was closest to me. It began bleeding right away. One down, more to go. I let my instincts and hate take over Before I knew what happened, I killed the other four Demons. I turned to help Ludwig and saw the Demon try to attack him from behind. I stabbed him. Ludwig was staring at me. After I got Ludwig out of his deep thought, we went home.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I had to rewrite the fight scenes like five times before they even resembled good. They're still kind of bad, though. :) Well, tell me how I did on this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a kind of summary chapter. Don't worry you won't have to wait too long for the reasons why Ludwig and Feliciano hate the Demons so much. They all might be posted today, so just wait. Let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I didn't catch.**

**~~~TwilightSucks101**


	5. Summary

**Okay, here's the deal. This is just a summary chapter. It's for those who are a little confused about what's going on so far. You can skip this if you want, nothing new is revealed in this chapter. Read the last paragraph please. Also sometime when I stop being lazy (that'll never happen), I was planning on writing a little smut that goes with the last chapter. Let's hope it turns out better than the other GerIta fic. Anyway, here's the summary chapter.**

* * *

Not a lot has happened so far, but I feel that this story is starting to get a little confusing. Ludwig and Feliciano are Demon Hunters. They have teamed up because of Kiku. They get a mysterious Hunt from some stranger. They get ambushed. Feliciano turns out to be a really great fighter. Ludwig and Feliciano both hide a secret from their pasts. It is the reason they both hate the Demons.

Told you not a lot has happened. I'm thinking about abandoning this story, since it's starting to go downhill. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey, what's up people? Here's the next chapter to The Demons Have Returned. This chapter is going to be flashbacks in Ludwig's and Feliciano's lives. Hope you like. Also, let me know if you want me to continue this story. I might abandon it because it isn't turning out too well. Just let me know what you think about it. Warning- Sad character deaths. Might make you cry.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Ludwig's POV

That night. I can never think about that night without completely breaking down. It is the reason I hate those cursed Demons. They should all go back from where they came.

"Lu...Lud...Luddy", My brother Gilbert whispered as he lay dying, "Please, brother, I know you are still a small child, but please don't try to avenge my death. This all is happening for a reason. I know it will be hard not to, but don't try." Gilbert became still and cold. His red eyes went out like a dying fire.

"Please, please don't go. Who will take care of me now? Gilbert don't do this to me. This isn't funny. Come back. Come ba-", I went from sobbing quietly to crying loudly.

Why couldn't it have been me. I have nothing to live for anymore. My only family just died and he told me not to seek revenge. Why would he say something like that?

I didn't know what to do, so I left Gilbert there. I know I probably should have buried or said a few words, but I had to leave. I couldn't stand the sight of his cold and lifeless body anymore. I vowed to find the Demon that did this and kill. Make sure it felt the same pain Gilbert did.

The only thing I know about the Demon that killed Gilbert was it had possessed a human. That was why Gilbert died instead of being possessed. It was probably better that way. If I had to go on a Hunt and had to kill a Demon that possessed Gilbert, I wouldn't be able to do it.

To this day, I feel like I know the Demon. I fell like it has followed me my whole life since that tragic night. It watched as I went through the academy. I'm sure of it. I remember always feeling like I was being watched. But it was only when one specific instructor was around me.

I know who the Demon was that killed my brother. I don't care what my brother said. I will keep my promise. I will kill the Demon and make it suffer just as Gilbert did.

I grabbed my sword and gun. The Demon was going to die as soon as I found it.

* * *

Feliciano's POV

I hated thinking about that night. The night that caused me to hate the Demons. The night that made me a Demon Hunter.

My brother lay dying in front of me. I couldn't hear most of what he was saying. I was crying too hard. "Feliciano, you bastard, look at me. It's going to be okay. You'll be fine without me. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to die and you'll never see me again. Don't be afraid. I'll still be watching over you, making sure you're safe. Be strong."

My brother's twitching, dying body stopped moving. His eyes went cold and lifeless. That's it. My brother is gone. Well not gone. He said he would be watching over me. I just won't see him again.

I ran out of the house. I couldn't stand seeing his dead body anymore. "Brother, I promise I will find the Demon that did this to you. It will suffer just as you did.

All I know was the Demon was human. If it wasn't, Lovino would have been possessed. Suddenly I realized who the Demon was. I grabbed my weapons. This Demon was going to die, just as Lovino did.

* * *

**So, I bet you can guess who the Demon was. I was crying as I wrote this chapter. It was so sad how Gilbert and Lovino died. Well, the next chapter should be up soon. As I've said in almost every other chapter, send reviews. **

**~~~TwilightSucks101**


	7. AN chapter---PLEASE READ---

Hey guys! Sorry, this is not a new chapter. I have to tell you this though. For all you people waiting on the next chapter, it won't be up for a while. School has gotten kind of crazy and I've been really busy. I promise as soon as I can, I will get the next chapter up for you. Sorry about this. I'm not going to abandon the story, so don't worry about that. Thank you so much for all the reviews about the story. I'm glad you all love it. After this story, if you all are interested, I'm going to start a funny little thing where it's going to be what would happen if the different countries discovered FanFiction. I'm not sure if this is a good idea or not. I want your thought on this. Again, sorry about not being able to update chapters right now.

~~~TwilightSucks101


	8. Chapter 5-END

**Hey, what's up guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't had any time. Sorry this chapter is so short. You're probably thinking **_**Really? We waited that whole time for this crap?!**_** This is also the last chapter. It's a little sad but happy at the same time. Enjoy!**

Ludwig's POV

What how did I get here? Where am I? And why is everything white?

Suddenly, I was slapped in the back of the head. "Hey, when I said don't go after the Demon, I kinda meant it! JUst 'cause I wasn't there, doesn't mean you didn't have to listen!" That voice. It was so familiar. I turned and hugged him.

"Gilbert!", I screamed with excitement. Then it hit me. If I was seeing my brother, then that means... That explains all the white...

Feliciano's POV

I awoke with someone leaning over me. It took a bit before my eyes came into focus. It was very bright here, wherever here is.

As my eyes focused, I saw who it was. "Lovino", I whispered as I hugged the man standing over me, "I haven't seen you since that night when you..."

That explains everything.

**Just in case you didn't quite catch on, Ludwig and Felicinao died and went to heaven. They died while fighting Kiku, who was the Demon who killed Gilbert and Lovino. If you're confused about anything else, just ask. Sorry it's short and it's a really crappy ending.**

**~~~TwilightSucks101**


	9. END

**What's up people? I'm sorry to say that I'm quitting this story. I'm getting tired of it and since the ending was given away accidentally by my friend. (Thank you Sir Screw-Up) If you want me to write sort of an alternate ending chapter, I will. Just post a review or something. Sorry about this for the people who really liked this story.**

**~~~TwilightSucks101**


End file.
